


The Perfect Birthday

by Mrsxfredweasley



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Love, tooth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsxfredweasley/pseuds/Mrsxfredweasley
Summary: Your birthday isnt what you thought it would be, but your second family turns it into a day you'll never forget
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Perfect Birthday

Bucky hadn’t meant to overhear the conversation you were having with your mom. He was only coming up to tell you that lunch was ready, but he heard you arguing when he got close to the door.

“Mom, I know you know it’s my birthday. But if I hadn’t called, would you have? Would dad have? Nobody sent me a single card mom.” You told her. Bucky heard a sigh on the other end.

 _“We’ve just been busy sweetheart. Don’t you think you’re a little old to get upset you didn’t get a birthday card?”_ Your mom said. Bucky felt sad for you. Why hadn’t you told anyone that it was your birthday? Why was your mom treating you like this?

“No mom, I don’t think I’m too old for birthday cards or gifts for that matter. I’d send cards to my kids until the day I died. That’s what you do for the people you love. Half of the family didn’t even remember. A few Facebook posts is all I got. It’s bad enough that I live far away.” You told her.

_“That was your decision, not ours.”_

Bucky heard you suck in a shaky breath, and he knew that the tears were coming. That was your tell, and he had so far been the only one to figure it out. Right before you cried, you sucked in a shaky breath to stop yourself, but it never worked.

“You’re right mom. It was my decision. To come here, to work with people who understood my powers, who didn’t judge me. To save the world. That doesn’t stop me from being your daughter.” You told her, hanging up and tossing the phone on your bed.

“Happy fucking Birthday to me.”

The knock on the door made you jump and you wiped your face before opening it to see Bucky standing there with a worried expression on his face.

“Hey doll, I uh, was just coming up to tell you lunch was ready.”

You could tell by the look on his face that he had heard.

“How much did you hear?” You asked. Bucky looked down at you wringing your hands together, then back up at you, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Enough. Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday?”

“Because I always get my hopes up and it ends up being a crap day. You heard the conversation. Not much to celebrate.” You told him. His face softened and he took your hand in his, and your stomach did flips. You had always liked Bucky. He always came to you to get up to date on movies and music, and whenever he didn’t understand whatever pop culture reference Peter was talking about.

You had never told anyone, but you were head over heels in love with Bucky Barnes. He understood you, and your powers, better than anyone. You could control the elements, and that scared most people, but not Bucky. He would always come out and sit with you, watching you manipulate the water and dirt.

You didn’t know it, but Bucky was in love with you too. He was just terrified to tell you. He didn’t think he was worthy of you, after all the bad things he’d done as the Soldier. He still wasn’t at one hundred percent and he wanted to be perfect for you, because you deserved the world.

“Doll, your birthday is important. To me, and to the rest of the team too. Please let us celebrate it with you.” He said softly. You looked down at your small hands in his larger ones, then back up to his eyes, and all your anger melted away.

“Okay.” You whispered. Bucky smiled at you and tugged you from your room, sliding his hand into yours, leading you down to the kitchen. Sam had made burgers and they were amazing. Sam was the best cook in the compound, next to you.

After lunch, Bucky told you to stay in your room while he planned something for your birthday. You told him he didn’t need to and he shushed you, which made you roll your eyes, but he told him to trust you, and you did. You decided to make yourself presentable, just in case someone, namely Wanda, decided to take pictures.

An hour later found you in front of the mirror in high wasted jeans and a cute lace crop top, black bra underneath. Your hair was down, big curls framing your face, minimal makeup. You thought you looked pretty, and you hoped Bucky did too.

There was a knock on the door and Bucky called out your name. Suddenly you were nervous. “Just a second!” You yelled, pulling your boots on and looking in the mirror one last time. When you opened the door, Bucky’s mouth dropped open. You looked gorgeous, and right at this moment he didn’t want to do anything other than close the door and make you his.

“Bucky? Are you okay?” You asked him, knocking him out of his thoughts. He nodded and smiled at you.

“Yeah doll, I’m fine. You look amazing.” He said. You blushed, looking down. “Are you ready?” He asked. You nodded and he held out his hand, leading you down the hall. Right before you got to the living room, Bucky stopped you and stood behind you, putting his hand in front of your eyes.

“I’ll guide you doll. It’s a surprise.” He whispered in your ear, making you shiver.

“Don’t run me into anything Barnes.” You giggled as he slowly pushed you forward. You didn’t it make it very far before he stopped you. You could feel his breath in your ear as he whispered.

“Happy Birthday doll.” He took his hands off your eyes and a ‘Surprise’ was yelled out. The living room and kitchen had been decorated, streamers and balloons hung everywhere. There were a mountain of presents on the table along with a cake and pizza boxes.

Tears came to your eyes as you remembered parties you used to have at your parent’s house. It was just like this. Peter, Sam, and Wanda stood on the other side of the table, smiles on their faces.

“These are tears of joy, yes?” Wanda asked. You nodded and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. You were amazed that they had pulled all this together in such a short amount of time. Wanda had gotten you the beautiful leather jacket you had been eyeing in the store for weeks. Sam had gotten you a record player for you room, making fun of you, saying that you might as well be as old as Bucky, and he was pretty sure you two were the only two people in the world that still listened to records.

Peter gave you a new tac suit that he’d been working on, and you practically drooled over it. It connected with your powers, harnessing your energy from it, allowing you to push your energy out further.

Pepper and Morgan had sent over a gift card to Amazon, and a weekend getaway at their summer home, which you could not wait to see.

Bucky gift was last. Your mouth dropped when you opened it. It was a picture frame full of different pictures of you and the team. There was one of you and Peter right after he won an award at school. Another picture of you and Wanda, ugly green spa masks on your face. One of Sam, right after you threw a pie in his face at the Fourth of July cookout. The last one was your favorite. It was of you and Bucky.

You remembered that day like it was yesterday. It wasn’t long after Steve had passed and Bucky, just like everyone, was having a hard time with him. Him more so. You had found him outside, throwing rocks into the lake, badly you might add. You told him that if you beat him in a game of skipping rocks, he had to take a picture with you.

You obviously beat him, skipping every rock across the water with ease, without your powers, even though Bucky accused you of doing so. When you posed for the picture, at the last minute, Bucky slid his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder, giving a gorgeous smile to the camera.

“Thank you guys so much. This day was perfect, Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You told them.

“That’s what family is for girl, and never forget that we’re here for you, no matter what.” Sam told you, pulling you into a hug.

“Yeah, besides, we love any excuse to eat cake!” Peter joked, high fiving Wanda. They sang Happy Birthday, Peter and Sam singing very much off key, and you gathered your gifts after dinner and headed back to your room. You were arranging the picture frame on the wall when there was a knock on the door frame.

You turned to see Bucky standing there, a dorky smile on his face.

“Thank you for today Bucky, really. It meant everything to me.” You told him, sitting on the edge of your bed, motioning for him to come sit by you.

“Of course, doll. You know we’d do anything for you.” He said softly. “I have one more gift for you.” He said, pulling a box out from his back pocket. Your breath caught in your throat and Bucky’s hand was shaking as he handed you the box.

You gasped when you lifted the lid. Inside the box, were a set of dog tags. They were Bucky’s dog tags. You pulled them out and slid your thumb over them.

“It took a long time to hunt them down. They got moved from the Captain America exhibit and were in a private museum in California. Way back when, guys used to give their tags to their girls. A way of asking them to wait for them. I guess what I’m asking is…will you be my girl?” He asked.

This had to be a dream. There was no way Bucky Barnes was sitting in front of you asking you to be his girl. You nodded and Bucky smiled, taking the tags from you and putting them around your neck. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips to yours and you were gone. This was the most amazing birthday you’d ever had.

His mouth moved against yours like it was always meant to and when you pulled back, you had fight to get air back in your lungs.

“I’ve always been your girl Bucky.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss you again.

“Happy Birthday sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Birthday was the 9th, so i gifted this to myself :)


End file.
